


Addicted to You

by unclechrom



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/pseuds/unclechrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world isn't always shit.</p>
<p>A follow-up piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2302673">Toxic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started writing this like months ago when I was living in Japan, or maybe it was even before then. Anyway, here's a kind of sequel for my [Adachi angst fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2302673) that no one asked for.

The first rays of sunshine began to seep into the room and dance across the bed sheets, falling across the face of the man trying and failing to use his pillow to shield his face from the brightness.

Blinking wearily in the strips of sunlight pouring in through the window’s blinds, Adachi stretched to wake the rest of his body up before rolling onto his other side to check on the man next to him in bed.

Only to discover his partner wasn’t there.

The realization caused Adachi’s mind to wake up a little faster than his body was. His eyes darted around the room, looking for any trace of the man who had embraced him the night before.

Had he finally gotten tired of Adachi? It seemed like no one else ever bothered to stick around after they got what they wanted from him. He shouldn’t be surprised by something like this happening.

But before he could start over-analyzing the events of the night before, he heard sounds of running water coming from the kitchen of his apartment.

_…Oh. He’s still here._

Adachi eased himself up out of the bed; his lower half still just a little sore from the previous night. He scooped a shirt off the floor and threw it on to ward off the early morning chill of his apartment. It wasn’t until he made it all the way to the kitchen that Adachi noticed his shirt was a little looser on him than usual, and then he noticed it wasn’t even his shirt at all. Oh well.

“G’morning, sleeping beauty,” Dojima glanced over his shoulder as he greeted his groggy partner. He did a double take when he realized Adachi was wearing his shirt, his mouth in a sly grin as he eyed his partner appreciatively.

“Good morning, Dojima-san,” Adachi returned the greeting as he leaned against the kitchen counter to watch the older man, who was wearing nothing but his boxers, as he began to fiddle with the coffee maker on the counter, “Making coffee?”

“Figured it’d be a nice pick-me-up since neither of us got much sleep last night,” Dojima said with a wink.

_Well, he sure is in a good mood today_ , Adachi thought as he continued watching Dojima mess with the coffee maker. His thoughts drifted to what happened in his bedroom last night; strong hands exploring his body and rough, desperate kisses leaving him almost breathless. His eyes caught the dark marks he’d left along Dojima’s collarbone, and his chest fluttered a bit when he thought about how he was the only one who would ever know about them.

He was so transfixed on the older man’s body that he didn’t even notice that Dojima had started opening random drawers in search of something. Adachi snapped out of his reverie.

“What are you looking for?”

“A spoon or something to scoop the coffee grounds with,” Dojima mumbled as he continued to search through the kitchen drawers, which were notably mostly empty.

“Oh, spoons are in this drawer,” Adachi said as he pushed off the counter to turn around and open the drawer in front of which he had been leaning. He picked out a fairly large spoon and offered it to Dojima, “Here, this should do.”

But Dojima wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was staring at a package of cigarettes in his hand that had been tossed into a random drawer months ago and forgotten.

_Shit._

“Adachi, why do you have these? You don't smoke.” Dojima inquired as he finally looked up at him curiously.

“Ah! Uhh… no reason, really. Just felt like trying them. Curious,” Adachi felt his face growing warm as he tried to think of a logical excuse for having a package of Dojima’s favorite cigarettes. It was too early in the morning for this shit.

“Hm? No reason to get flustered about it,” Dojima looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow, “Unless… you _do_ have a reason to be embarrassed?”

“I said it’s _nothing_ ,” Adachi stared pointedly at the floor, hoping Dojima would drop the subject. But he didn’t.

“Hmmm, you wanted to try smoking and just so happened to buy my favorite brand?” Dojima teased him as he slowly walked across the kitchen to where Adachi was still staring at the floor, trying to ignore the redness creeping across his face.

“Maybe smoking wasn’t what you really wanted to try,” Dojima continued to tease Adachi, his voice getting lower the closer he got to the other man. 

Sometimes it’s annoying when your partner is a detective. 

Adachi attempted to make a grab at the box in Dojima’s hands, but the other man used his movement to knock Adachi off balance and trap him against the counter, which forced Adachi to finally look at his face and see the shit-eating grin on Dojima’s face.

Alright, his embarrassment was maybe starting to move into the territory of annoyance.

“You know… if you wanted to taste me that badly,” Dojima continued to tease as he cornered Adachi against the counter.

Then Dojima leaned in and kissed him, running a hand through Adachi’s messy hair as his tongue dipped into the younger man’s mouth. But the kiss was over as quickly as it began, and immediately Dojima went back to making their coffee, a little hop in his step now.

“Looks like this old man’s still got it! So, how long have you been pining for me?”

“Dojima-san, I never said…”

“Oh, Adachi, if you don’t think I’m hot, then why are you blushing?” Dojima kept giving him a hard time, a playful lilt in his voice.

“Don’t get cocky, Dojima-san. It’s not very attractive,” Adachi said, exasperated.

As Dojima returned his full focus back to making coffee, Adachi quietly slipped out of the room and settled down on one of the cushions at the small table in front of his television. Out of habit Adachi turned on the television, but he didn’t really listen to the useless nonsense spilling from the newscaster’s mouth and instead just sat there, silently lost in his own thoughts.

It wasn’t until the click of a mug being set on the table snapped Adachi back to reality that he realized how much time had passed. 

Dojima plopped down on the cushion across from Adachi and grabbed the remote to mute the television, “I hear enough of this crap when I’m at home. I think it’s time for a bit of quiet.”

Adachi nodded, reaching for the steaming cup of fresh coffee in front of him. The scent was refreshing, more so than whenever he makes it for himself.

“Hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of tossing out some of those containers of food in the fridge. They looked like they’d be in there for a few weeks,” Dojima chuckled before adding, “One of them was even starting to look like one of Nanako’s science experiments.”

“Oh, thanks, Dojima-san. I kept forgetting about those.”

Adachi didn’t mind at all, and as he sipped his cup of coffee he thought maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic with Britney Spears lyrics as the title.


End file.
